Shalba Beelzebub
'''Shalba Beelzebub' was one of the three leaders of the Old Satan Faction before his death in Volume 11. He was a descendant of the original Beelzebub. He was also one of the main antagonists in Volume 6 of the light novels. Appearance Shalba had the appearance of a handsome man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye. Personality Shalba was a cruel, ruthless, and manipulative individual. He manipulated Diodora Astaroth into working for the Old Satan Faction and killed him when Diodora outlived his usefulness. Like Creuserey Asmodeus and Katerea Leviathan, Shalba believed that he was the true ruler of the Underworld, calling himself a "True" Satan. Shalba had immense arrogance, strongly believing that his heritage as Beelzebub's descendant made him superior to everything. Even Issei noted that Shalba only cared about special bloodlines and world domination. After his defeat by Issei in Juggernaut Drive, Shalba became mentally deranged due to his excessive pride and arrogance, planning to destroy all Devils and the entire Underworld for denying him. History He and the other descendants of the original Satans (except Vali) believed that the current Devil system was mistaken and sought to change it by killing the current Satans and taking control of the Underworld. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Shalba first appeared in Volume 6, revealing that he had sent Asia to the Dimensional Gap then killed Diodora Astaroth who begged him to kill Issei. He then told the Gremory Team that Asia is dead. This action however, turns out to be his undoing as he unintentionally made Issei activate his Juggernaut Drive which causes Issei to go on a berserk rampage, biting off his left hand and overwhelming Shalba who was beaten to near death because of it. He is seemingly killed after being hit by Issei's Longinus Smasher. The Heroic Oppai Dragon Shalba reappeared in Volume 11, revealing to have survived Issei's attack and kidnaps Leonardo, forcefully activating the boy's Balance Breaker which created 13 gigantic monsters, which he used to attack the Underworld in an attempt to destroy all the Devils that rejected him. He then kidnapped Ophis and escaped into the crumbling dimension with Issei chasing them. He eventually fought against Issei, but was defeated and killed by him, but manages to use an arrow infused with Samael's blood (given to him by Hades), which caused Issei's apparent death. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the descendant of the original Beelzebub, Shalba had an impressive amount of demonic energy. When using Ophis' snake, his demonic energy was equivalent to the previous Beelzebub. In Volume 11, Shalba, like Rossweisse, shot out a full burst of different elemental attacks. *'King of Flies': During his second fight with Issei, he revealed the ability to control bees. Shalba can use bees to create many circles that shoot out enormous masses of demonic power. Immense Durability: Shalba had incredible durability as he was able to still move around after having both his arms cut off by Issei and even survive after that, an attack by Issei's Longinus Smasher. Flight: Being a Devil, Shalba was able to fly using his wings. Equipment Light-Manipulation Device: In his first appearance, He wielded a device that allowed him to control light, similar to the abilities of an Angel or Fallen Angel. Trivia *Shalba was the only descendant of the original Satans, aside from Vali, to appear more than once. *Shalba is the first character that has been killed by Issei, the second being Apophis. *Shalba's name is derived from two male characters from the Gundam TV series; Shagia and Olba Frost.Ishibumi's twitter *His ability to manipulate bees is a nod to the demon Beelzebub's title as "Lord of the Flies" and his ability to control all families of flies. *'Beelzebub' or Beel-Zebub (/biːˈɛlzᵻbʌb/ bee-'''el'-zə-bub'' or /ˈbiːlzᵻbʌb/ ''beel-zə-bub''; Hebrew: בַּעַל זְבוּב‎‎, Baʿal Zəvûv; Arabic: بعل الذباب‎‎, Ba‘al adh-dhabâb) is the name of a demon. In Christian and Biblical sources, Beelzebub is another name for the devil, similar to Satan. **In Christian demonology, he is one of the seven princes of Hell according to Catholic views on Hell. The Dictionnaire Infernal describes Beelzebub as a demonic fly who is also known as the "Lord of the Flies". **The god of the Philistine city of Ekron, a Canaanite god. The name Beelzebub is linked with the Canaanite god Baal. **In Binsfeld's classification of demons, he classified Beelzebub as the demon who represents the sin of gluttony. *Shalba is the third Satan descendant to be killed, the first being Katerea, and second being Creuserey. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Old Satan Faction Category:Deceased